Secrets/Easter Eggs
Secret Monsters Secret monsters will only be able to appear if the "secrets" option in the options menu is enabled. #'The IRS Man' The IRS Man has a chance of spawning as a statue, at which point it can be possessed by a ghost. Robson's Curse, and Robson's Cave are floors where the IRS man are supposed to spawn/have an increased chance of spawning, but this is unconfirmed. #*Primary Attack: Toss tax forms that stun the hero for a long period of time if the hero is hit by one or walks over one. #*Special Attack: Fire a "RED TAAAAAAPE!" beam either left or right which damages the hero and has a chance to make the hero drop their gold on the ground. :2. Gabe Newell :Like the IRS Man, Gabe Newell has a chance of spawning as a statue which can be possessed by a ghost. His statue can spawn on any room on any floor, in any area. He is the strongest non-boss monster in the game. :* Primary Attack: Execute a dragon punch that travels a long distance. If the hero is hit, they will take a large amount of damage and be thrown up in to the air, and cannot attack or move for a short period of time. :* Special Attack: Gabe will send out a short-ranged 360-degree pulse which briefly stuns the hero if they are in the radius, then pulls out two large knives and executes a three-swing combo that does a massive amount of damage and stuns the hero with each hit. 3. Mimic :It is technically not a "secret" monster by the definition given above, but it doesn't really fit under any other category. Occasionally, a ghost will be able to possess a chest and use it as a living weapon, becoming a high threat if they go unnoticed. However, if the hero sees through the ruse of the mimic and disposes of it, he will be rewarded with much more gold than he would've been rewarded with opening the chest normally. :* Primary Attack: Drop a gold coin on the ground. It functions exactly like a normal coin and its only purpose tactically is to lure the hero in for the kill. :* Special Attack: Leap forward and chomp. This attack does the most amount of damage that can be done in a single hit from any monster, and will usually instantly kill any low-level heroes and will severely injure high-level heroes even at full health. : Secret Deities (Gods) #If your name is HL3, Ga'ben will replace all of the deities. So far the change is only aesthetic. #If your name is JED, Jed will replace all of the deities. The change is only aesthetic. #If your name is SPK, SPNKr will replace all of the deities. So far the change is only aesthetic. # If your name is MNM, Moonman will replace all of the deities. So far the change is only aesthetic. # If your name is POO, Tur'dlog will replace all of the deities. So far the change is only aesthetic. # If your name is GOD, Bryan will replace all of the deities. So far the change is only aesthetic. # If your name is TNE, Tone' will replace all of the deities. So far the change is only aesthetic. # If your name is RUF, Rumfus will replace all of the deities. So far the change is only aesthetic. # If your name is GOG, GO Gon will replace all of the deities. So far the changes are only aesthetic. Ga'ben.png|Ga'ben Jed.png|Jed IRS.jpg|The IRS agent in-game Screen Shot 2014-08-13 at 9.38.09 am.png|SPNKr Category:Secrets